First Day
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Well it's the Cullen's first day at Forks and Bella is a vampire but there's no Renesmee in this one. Alice kind of becomes friends with a human and later on in the story Alice and Japer "break up" along with Emmett and Rosalie. Better than it sounds.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the Cullen's first day at Forks High. Bella is with them, vampire of course and no Renesmee. I have nothing against her, I love her, I just don't want her in this story. Read on!**

**Angela POV**

School started in about 15 minutes and Mike, Ben, Eric, Jessica and I were all hanging out abound Ben's big blue van. It wasn't really raining but it was definitely cold with cloudy overcast.

"So I hear we're getting six new students. A whole family to be exact," Mike said.

"Really? I hope they're some hotties," Ben said, grinning. Ugh, boys.

"From what I heard there's 3 boys and 3 girls," Jessica said. "What have you heard Ang?"

I looked up. They usually look at me for these kinds of things because I help out at the office.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all seniors. Alice, Bella and Edward are all juniors like us. They moved down from Alaska," I said with a sigh.

"I can't wait to meet them," Jessica said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, check it out," Eric said. We all followed his gaze and saw a yellow Porsche as it pulled into the parking spot next to us. The driver's side door opened and a short pixie- like girl stepped out. She was wearing a knee length blue and pink dress with flowers on it, light pink flats and a pink bow in her jet black, spiky hair. **(Pics of girls outfits are on my profile)** But her clothes aren't what caught my eye. It was her eyes, liquid butterscotch eyes.

She smiled at us and out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys melt. She stepped aside and the black leather door slid up and a brunette stepped out and smiled at her. She wore a black, red and white plaid shirt, washed out blue jeans, and black converse. She had the same golden eyes color and her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. The guy's mouths dropped to the floor.

The passenger door opened and a beautiful blonde stepped out. You could hear her heels from over here. Her curls and make up were perfect and I could've sworn the guys started drooling. **(It's hard to describe Rosalie's outfit but there is a pic on my profile. It's kind of like her outfit in Twilight when Bella sees them for the first time in the lunch room but darker colors….I guess) **

The short girl shut the door and locked it as the brunette walked over to the blonde. That's when Ben spoke up. "Hey you."

She turned around and looked at him with an innocent expression on her face. "Yes?"

**Alice POV**

"I'm Ben. And you are?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen," I replied putting on my sweetest face. Ben seemed to falter a bit when he heard my voice.

"I-I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with…" he stopped speaking when he saw Rosalie's glare directed at him.

I sighed. "You'll have to excuse my sister. And who are you guys?" I looked at the others. My eyes landed on a girl with dark hair, tanned skin and glasses. She was definitely pretty. I wonder if I could be friends with her.

"I'm Angela," she said, smiling slightly.

"Angela….. That's a pretty name," I said smiling. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm Jessica," the other girl said. She had hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Mike," a guy with a cute baby face and blonde spiky hair said.

"Eric," said the other guy with long black hair and glasses.

I opened my mouth to say something when my brother's booming voice from across the parking lot said, "WHERE IS MY FAVORITE LITTLE SISTER?"

I looked over to see Emmett running towards me, arms out stretched and grinning like a lunatic.

"Who's that?" Mike asked, eyes wide.

"My brother, Emmett," I said with a sigh.

"I think he wants you," Ben said.

"!" Emmett yelled as he picked me up into a bone crushing hug. Looking over his shoulder I saw my family laughing. Even Jasper was laughing. _Oooh, he's SO dead. _

Edward, hearing my thoughts, warned Jasper. He stopped laughing immediately. He's eyes grew wide as he looked at me. My eyes returned to Edward. _You guys put Emmett up to this didn't you?_

He nodded, still chuckling.

"Emmett! Can't…. Breathe…." I said, trying to sound human.

Emmett set me down and with his huge hands on my shoulders he said, "I've missed you so much, Pixie!"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

Emmett looked at me with wide, sad eyes. Kind of like a puppy that just got in trouble.

"You said that if I called you that one more type you'd paint my jeep pink…." He replied.

"Yes. And I will be doing that—" he looked up at me and pulled the cutest face ever. I sighed and continued. "I'll do that if you call me Pixie again. You're off the hook this time."

His eyes brightened and he smiled. "Thanks, Ali!"

"And how can you miss me? We saw each other like 10 minutes ago when we were at the house." I glanced over at the people I was talking to and noticed that everyone was enjoying this. I also noticed that the guys were staring at me and Jessica was staring at Emmett with a love sick expression on his face. Angela, however, watched both of us.

"So you mean a brother can't miss his sister?" Emmett yelled then ran off like he was upset.

"Emmett I didn't-!" I sighed and turned back to the others. "It was nice meeting you all."

_All of you are dead._ I glared at them as I walked over. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and quickly walked away. Rosalie did the same with Emmett.

"Alice…." Jasper said, quietly.

"No." I walked pass him. He panicked. How do I know? One would say I just know him that well. But sometimes, mostly when he panics, he sends out what he's feeling without knowing it. He grabbed my hand, stopping me from walking away from him. He pinned me against the brick wall with his hands on either said of my face. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was really scared. But why?

"Alice, please don't leave me. I don't think I can make it through this life without you," Jasper said.

"Leave you? Why would I leave you? Jasper what's wrong with you?" I asked. I noticed some students stopped walking and tried to watch us without being too obvious.

He drew in a shaky, un-needed breath and looked down. "Every time we start somewhere new I'm always scared that you'll find someone better than me.."

I pulled him closer to me and stood on my tip toes so I was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Jasper, look at me." He did what he was told. I placed my right hand on the back of his head and brought his forehead down to mine. This probably looks weird to everyone else since we're supposed to be brother and sister but I didn't care. I sent out all my love I felt for him as my fingers got tangled in his soft and silky curls.

I knew the six words that would make him feel better. "I love you. Forever and always."

**So? Do you like it? The ending was something I just wanted to do. I may have all the couples have a moment like that but I'm not for sure yet. I might combine their first couple days at a new school with another fanfiction I was thinking about doing. Bella's gonna mention that most high school couples have their on and offs and Alice and Rosalie are going to try it. Please R and R. **


	2. Edit

**Ok in the first chapter where it says **"!" Emmett yelled. **It'd supposed to say "ALIIIIIICEEEE!" I don't know why it cut it off but it did. IDK how to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica POV**

"Well that was weird," Mike said beside me. We had just watched Alice and one of her brothers walk away hand in hand. Not to mention what they did before they walked away.

"You think they're…. dating?" Eric asked.

"Ew! No. They're brother and sister," I said.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela pointed out.

"True. But they live together. I still say that's gross," I said.

"I think they're cute," Angela said quietly, smiling. We all looked at her disgusted until the boys broke off into they're on conversation, mostly about the new girls.

I was going to talk to Angela but she seemed deep in thought. And I was too busy thinking about the new students. Mostly about the boys. If Alice and that blonde were dating, which was still hard to even think about, then I couldn't be with him. But what about Emmett?

I walked with Mike into our home room. We both kind of froze when we saw Alice, the brunette from earlier, and a guy with copper colored hair. To put it simply, HE WAS A GOD.

He turned around and glared at me and wrapped his arm around the brunette. I shook his rude behavior off and looked at Alice as I sat down with Mike she had on a black leather jacket that looked huge on her. It practically swallowed her small body up.

**Edward POV**

I hate starting new schools. All of the thoughts. It's as simple as that. Thoughts. Thoughts about our family. The girl's thoughts about my brothers and me. But most of all, I loathe all the thoughts about Bella, Alice and even Rosalie. Now, I know what you're thinking **(haha) **'But I thought you don't get along with Rosalie'. Yes, you are correct I don't get along with her very well, but I wouldn't want her hurt. Especially after hearing her background story with Prince Royce. The class room was soon flooded with students and soon my mind was spinning with thoughts I would love to not hear.

_Oh, my God. He. Is. Beautiful._

_The brunette is cute. I wonder if she'd date me…. _At that one I growled as I sat down next to Alice. Bella was on the other side of me. I focused on Alice for some reason. She looked so fragile without Jasper by her side. She was so worried about him. Alice bit her lip, closed her eyes and brought the collar of Jasper's jacket-that she was wearing-to her nose, getting lost in his scent. Images flashed through my mind as she searched through his future to make sure he would be ok. After a minute or two the images stopped and she sighed. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times, and wrapped the leather around her. She looked over at me, her eyes broke my heart. They were that sad.

_Every second is a living hell without him. _It killed me to see her like this. I reached over and rubbed her shoulder, softly. I opened my mouth to say something when one thought almost made me lose it.

_The dark hair girl is HOTT. And it looks like she needs a shoulder to cry on. Oooooh I may be getting lucky tonight!_

I growled and stood up, glaring at the punk who thought that. I was going to rip his head off! I don't care if it was our first day. Alice shot up and placed her hands on my shoulders, holding me back.

"Edward," Alice warned. I looked at her, sighed and sat down.

It's going to be a long day.

**Bella POV **

I walked with Edward to gym, our second class. I also had this class with Alice but she was enjoying every second she could get with Jasper before class started. I felt sorry for both of them. They won't see much of each other during school because Alice is a grade lower than Jasper.

We walked into the gym we were both surprised to see Alice there. I thought she would be with Jasper. I mean, we still had about 5 minutes till class would start. The students just now started to walk into the gym. I looked over at Edward and he just shrugged as we continued to walk towards her.

I looked back at Alice, admiring her beauty. She was looking up at the ceiling, squinting like the light was hard on her eyes. The florescent light gave her black hair a slight shine, almost like a halo. She held two sets of clothes in her tiny arms.

Once she saw us she ran over to us and nearly exploded. "Look at these uniforms! They're horrible!"

Edward chuckled and she trusted one of the uniforms she was holding at his chest. Still laughing he stumbled back a bit and took it. He winked at us and walked into the boy's locker room to change. Alice handed me my uniform and walked with me into the locker room. We got a few looks from the girls.

"I thought you'd be with Jasper until the late bell rung," I said, unbuttoning my shirt.

She shrugged and leaned up against the wall. "He had History. He wanted to get there early. You know how he is with his History."

I giggled. "Yeah."

After changing I checked my appearance in the mirror. "Alice you're right. These uniforms are horrible." We were both wearing a gray tee shirt that said 'Forks High' on the back and blue shorts. The shirt fit me fine but on Alice it was WAY too big.

"I told you!" she said as we walked into the gym and over to Edward.

**Woooo! Chapter 2! Review? **


End file.
